La historia de una vida normal
by Miri-senpai
Summary: Historias de como Xanxus y Squalo viven su vida después de vencer a Byakuran. XS (XanxusxSqualo) es probable que allá B26 (BelxFran) (BelphegorxFran) Lemon


Sexo telefónico

Ya habían vencido a Byakuran, pero el escuadrón de los Varia siempre tenía trabajo pendiente y Squalo había ido a una importante misión. Originalmente solo se quedaría un par de días pero por algún fallo se tendría que quedar 2 semanas.

Todos sabían que cuando el espadachín se encontraba en la mansión, el jefe estaba de un humor realmente malo, así que le evitaban más de lo normal. Solo el masoquista de Levi se atrevía a recibir sus golpes.

-¡Sal de aquí, ahora mismo!-Xanxus tenía algo importante que hacer después de cinco días sin su amante, y no estaba dispuesto a soportar a aquel hombre observándolo fijamente, como de costumbre.

Levi agachó la cabeza y salió inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El moreno cogió un mando que había a su lado, enfocando a una televisión enorme. Lussuria le había explicado cómo hacer una videollamada.

30 segundos después, apareció Squalo sentado en una silla con los pies apoyados en la mesa y las piernas cruzadas, junto a unos hombres que no lograba reconocer, aunque tampoco es como si le importase su identidad.

¡Fuera, escoria! Xanxus dijo con enojo. Lo que quería hacer era algo cerca de todos modos.

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Son altos mandos de nuestra familia ¿Crees que se van a ir por tu capricho, jefe bastardo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estamos en una reunión.

Xanxus le miró con furia pero intentó calmarse, respirando hondo. Sabía que no merecía la pena, al fin y al cabo, a través de una cámara no intimidaba demasiado.

-¡Quiero hablar contigo en privado, jodida basura!-fueron unas palabras que no dejaron lugar a duda. El espadachín suspiró con resignación y agarró uno de los teléfonos.

-Te llamaré ahora. Vuelvo en unos min-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que otra voz tapó la suya.

-Él ya no volverá.-con esas palabras, cortó la línea, apagando la televisión y cogiendo el teléfono en sus manos, esperando la llamada de su amante mientras murmuraba cosas ilegibles, pero claramente insultantes por la espera a la que estaba siendo sometido.

Squalo salió de la sala bufando y buscando un lugar íntimo, sin tener idea de lo que su superior quería. Los hombres de la reunión simplemente le miraron con lástima y siguieron con la reunión.

Fue a una de las habitaciones, asegurándose de que no había nadie y cerrando la puerta. Se sentó en la cama para más comodidad, por lo que había dicho su superior, tardarían bastante. Marcó el número de teléfono y lo llevó a su oreja. Tres segundos después, descolgaron.

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo el albino con cierta molestia.

-Quiero follarte, basura.- Squalo se sonrojó ante las sucias palabras de su jefe, llevando una de sus manos a su boca, tapándola levemente y cerrándola en un puño.

-¿Q-qué?- es lo único que consiguió susurrar, denotando sorpresa en su voz.

-Lo has oído perfectamente. Eres mi puta particular de todas formas, no pensé que ibas a estar tanto tiempo fuera y quiero meterla.-susurró en el teléfono con cierta ironía y sensualidad en su voz.

-Que…romántico- susurró con burla. Su entrepierna se abultó levemente, lo cual hizo que se ruborizase, apretando sus piernas, una contra la otra.

Realmente no había tenido tiempo ni de de "descargarse" desde que habían estado allí, con todas las reuniones y los asesinatos, así que con solo escuchar la voz ronca de su amante diciendo aquellas palabras tan malsonantes, se excitó.

-Se que te gusta que te hable así, escoria masoquista. -Xanxus bajó la vista hasta su erección, que se notaba en sus pantalones, cada vez más abultados. Exhaló un corto suspiro al sentir su hombría liberada, ya que había abierto aquel cinturón y botón que retenía su creciente erección, lo que consiguió despertar por completo el sexo del albino.

-Su-supongo…- ni siquiera sabía ya lo que decía, comenzaba a delirar.

-Yo lo haré, si no quieres hacerlo está bien. Pero vas a quedarte escuchándome ¿Aguantarás?- preguntó con burla el moreno, pasando su lengua por sus labios, haciendo algo de ruido, provocándolo, mientras comenzaba a apretar su propia erección con fuerza sobre el bóxer, con la palma de su mano, esbozando un gruñido.

Después de cinco días sin hacer nada, cualquier mínimo contacto era excitante. Podía haberlo hecho solo, pero quería esperarle y hacer más placentero su encuentro, pero ya no aguantaba más.

El albino estaba más que sorprendido, normalmente su amante apenas esbozaba un gruñido al eyacular y algún que otro jadeo durante el acto ¿Es qué él solía gemir demasiado alto y los ruidos de su superior no se escuchaban o es que solo quería provocarle? Quizás ambas cosas.

Squalo apretó sus piernas mientras las movía nervioso. Apoyó su espalda y cabeza en las almohadas, aún sentado, apoyando sus manos en sus muslos. Las provocaciones de su jefe habían sido tan efectivas que no tardó en comenzar a rozar el bulto de su entrepierna suavemente con la palma extendida de su mano. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a su superior, que sonreía maliciosamente al otro lado de la línea por cumplir su cometido, a sabiendas de lo que el otro hacia.

Xanxus suspiraba mientras que los bajos y contenidos gemidos de Squalo no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Lo has hecho desde que no estás conmigo?- Squalo sabía que en el interior de su superior, albergaban los siete pecados capitales, incluida la soberbia. Por lo tanto solo por joderle la existencia y demostrar que era el más fuerte, podría colgar la llamada, dejándole, ya en el estado en el que se encontraba. Ya que estaba ardiendo, no quería quedarse así. Decidió responder, avergonzado a más no poder.

-No…-Xanxus sonrió ladino. Aun que ya conocía la respuesta, quiso escucharla con su voz entrecortada y excitada.

Squalo no se molestó en preguntarle lo mismo, sabía que no respondería. Xanxus no aguantó más y metió su mano bajo los bóxers, intensificando los resoplidos de placer que resonaban en el teléfono.

El espadachín imitó la acción de lo que se imaginaba que había ocurrido, soltando el cinturón y abriendo el botón de sus estrechos pantalones, que ya apretaban demasiado su miembro, a su vez apartando los bóxers.

-Joder…-espetó el albino al agarrar su propio miembro.

-Oe, estúpido tiburón, toca tu trasero.- el espadachín gimió sonoramente al escuchar cómo le había llamado. A pesar del insulto del que iba acompañado, que le llamase por el apodo "tiburón" le excitaba.

-S-solo tengo una mano, no puedo hacer ambas cosas.-

-A ver, escoria inútil, piensa. Pon el teléfono en altavoz al lado de tu oído y ya puedes. Pero, primero, quítate los pantalones.-como si pudiera verle, intuyó que no se los había quitado.

El albino acató las órdenes, como siempre, puso el teléfono en altavoz y después se quitó los pantalones, lanzándolos hacia quién sabe dónde, apoyándose en la almohada, junto al teléfono, boca arriba.

-Ya está…-

-Pellizca tus pezones y con la otra mano toca tu culo, pero no metas tu dedo.-ordenó en un susurro con voz ronca, casi un siseo. Cuando comprobó gracias al gemido de su amante, que había acatado, dijo:

-Por esta vez, y solo por esta vez, ¿Qué quieres que haga? No te acostumbres a esto, escoria. Te has portado bien.

-¿L-lo que quiera?

-Y

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-¡Que si, joder! Dímelo antes de que cambie de opinión, basura.- el moreno comenzó a impacientarse, tenía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de obscenidad le pediría.

-R-roza tu pezón…-susurró el albino en un delirio, siempre quiso besar y lamer el torso lleno de cicatrices de su superior, pero no se atrevía, quizás esta era la oportunidad.

-No.-Xanxus fue tan seco que Squalo frenó los movimientos de su mano.

-Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera. S-solo quiero saber si te gusta para hacerlo yo, jefe de mierda…-le había dolido el que se negase.

-Bien…Solo lo haré UNA vez, después esperaré a que tu lo hagas cuando vuelvas.-solo aceptó por el simple hecho de que necesitaba a su amante receptivo. Además, la idea de que la experta lengua del espadachín recorriese su torso, no era para nada desagradable.

Rozó su pezón por encima de la camiseta con su dedo índice y pulgar, apretándolo levemente y aguantando un gruñido de placer, ya que su miembro había comenzado a palpitar. Ahora podía entender por qué a su amante le gustaba tanto que lamiese aquella zona, aunque no se degradaría a estimularlos él mismo, dejaría que su amante se encargase en su próximo encuentro.

Al escuchar como contenía un gruñido de placer, Squalo continuó con su frenético movimiento.

-Ahora me toca a mí, basura ¿Tienes lubricante?-preguntó insinuante.

-Sabes que no me gusta usar esas cosas solo…-dijo avergonzado mientras Xanxus sonreía burlonamente al otro lado de la línea.

-Entonces lame tus dedos, dejo que lo metas en tu trasero, pero solo uno, de momento, muévelo como quieras, hasta que te diga lo contrario.- remarcó, intentando aparentar altanería.

Squalo no respondió, solo se limitó a hacer lo que le habían ordenado. En el lado de la línea de Xanxus se escuchaba el sonido de la saliva, que comenzaba a resbalar por los dedos del tiburón. Cuando estuvieron debidamente humedecidos, pasó su mano por la espalda, en dirección a su trasero hasta su entrada, introduciendo un dedo.

-¡Xa-xanxus! Quiero… tocar mi…ngh!- Squalo, a pesar de su soberbia, adoraba que su jefe le dominase. Le gustaba poder llamarle por su nombre, ya que solo lo hacía cuando hacían el amor.

-¿Qué… quieres tocar tu que, basura?-algún que otro jadeo salía de su garganta, el sudor recorría su cuerpo, así que decidió quitar su camiseta, ya empapada. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero le gustaba molestarle. El espadachín a su vez, sabía que si no decía el nombre no conseguiría lo que quería.

-M…mi pene, Xanxus…- ronroneó en el teléfono, así conseguiría lo que quería, estaba seguro.

-Hazlo.- el albino suspiró complacido y bajó la mano que estaba en su pezón hasta su miembro, rechinando sus dientes.

-A-ahora me toca a mi…Lame tus dedos y t-tócate.-apenas podía articular unas palabras, y ni siquiera sabía si su jefe haría lo que él le pedía, pero quería intentarlo.

Xanxus pensó detenidamente que debería hacer y finalmente optó por hacer caso a su amante. Llevó la misma mano que estaba en su miembro, la cual ya estaba manchada de líquido preseminal y comenzó a lamer cada uno de los dedos, insinuante y ruidosamente.

-¡Xan…xus!-gritó su nombre mientras eyaculaba, no aguantó más al escuchar los ruidos de la boca y lengua de su superior, lo que hizo que su jefe rechinase los dientes, aguantando un jadeo.

-Mete otro, escoria. -Squalo sabía a qué se refería, así que introdujo un segundo dedo en su interior.- Ahora mete un tercero.-el tiburón era consciente de que su jefe adoraba escucharle gritar de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Le hizo caso e introdujo otro dedo, ensanchando su entrada y gritando por el dolor y placer a la vez.

-Mételos y sácalos, quiero escuchar como suplicas mi nombre, basura.- Xanxus recostó su cabeza en el sillón mientras cerraba sus ojos y se deleitaba con los insinuantes sonidos de su pareja.

Los jadeos del moreno se intensificaron.- Oe, escoria, estoy en mi límite.-quería correrse junto a su pareja, por eso decidió avisarle, para que así, intensificase sus caricias.

Squalo entendió la indirecta tan jodidamente directa y aumentó el ritmo, intensificando sus gemidos consecuentemente.

El espadachín se sumió en un grito de placer, indicando que había eyaculado, así que Xanxus, a su vez, eyaculó con un ronco gruñido. Esperaron un minuto hasta normalizar sus respiraciones para comenzara a hablar.

-J-jefe, d-debo irme…-dijo el menor avergonzado mientras buscaba sus pantalones con la mirada.

-La próxima vez que te llame, haremos lo mismo pero con esa puta videocámara puesta. Haz lo que sea necesario para quedarte a solas, basura, es una puta orden.-Después colgó sin más palabras.

Quizás esa vez, a pesar del placer, no había llegado a su punto más dulce, pero esperaba que en aquella videollamada que hicieran pudiera llegar.

Una simple esperanza.


End file.
